Tutor Me-A Destiel High School AU
by rainistorm
Summary: Dean is about to fail Anatomy, but his boyfriend Castiel is adamant on making sure he passes with a tutoring session.


Dean unlocked the door to his currently empty house and motioned for Castiel to follow, throwing his backpack onto the kitchen table.

"Is Sam not home?" The other boy questioned, sweeping the quiet room with piercing blue eyes.

"Nah; he went to Jessica's directly after school." Cas didn't bother asking where Dean's father was, considering he was rarely home anyways due to his job.

Cas sat down at the table across from Dean, carefully removing his text book, notebook, pencil, eraser, and several notes and neatly placing them onto the surface. Dean chuckled as he tossed his material's down beside Cas', making the raven-haired perfectionist cringe.

"Dean, you simply must be more careful with your things. This book belongs to the school!" Castiel snatched up the text and cradled it gently before setting it down beside his.

"You're so adorable when you're nerdy." Dean mused, smirking as Cas' cheeks flushed pink.

"Can we please get started now? I came here to tutor you, not destroy school property."

"Aww but Casssss," Dean whined, flicking a crumb off the table. "Anatomy sucks!" He was met with a stern look from his boyfriend.

"Dean Winchester, this is our senior year of high school! If you don't pass this class, you are going to fail and have to come back an entire semester next year. Now do you want that?" His brow was furrowed and his blue eyes stared with an intensity that Dean loved right into his green ones.

"N-no, Cas." Dean hung his head, grabbing his book in defeat and turning to the correct page.

"Good. Now let's begin."

Two hours of tedious studying later and Dean was ready to rip his short dirty blonde hair out of his scalp.

"Let's go over it one more time." Cas suggested, flipping through his notes. Dean groaned, tossing his head back.

"Come ON!" He grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Do you have a suggestion as to any Other way we could study?" Cas grimaced, tired of Dean's griping.

Dean shot up out of his chair, standing up straight as an idea hit him.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" He grabbed Cas' hand and yanked him into his small bedroom, shutting and latching the door behind him.

"Dean wha-"

"Strip." Dean demanded, already removing his shirt. Cas gave him a bewildered look, but obliged. He usually trusted Dean's judgement and followed him without question. Once they were both naked, Dean instructed Cas to lay flat on his back on the bed.

With Cas in position, Dean crawled up to straddle him, an eager grin on his face.

"I don't see how this helps you study." Cas mumbled, his cheeks flushed.

"Just.. shh." Dean ducked his head down to nibble on Cas' ear.

"Otic.." He mumbled as Cas gasped.

He stopped for a moment, staring into Cas' eyes. "Ocular." Booping his nose he chuckled. "Nasal."

He moved down, kissing at Cas' jaw. "Mandible..."

He placed a series of soft kisses on Cas' lips. "Oral..."

Dean traced his lips down to bare chest, nipping at it. "Thoracic..."

To his collar bone. "Cervical.." His shoulder. "...acromial..."

He paused to think before continuing with a sharp nip on Cas' wrist. "Carpal..."

He kissed Cas' palm. "Metacarpal..."

Dean took Cas' thumb into his mouth, looking up to make eye contact as he sucked on it seductively. Cas let out a guttural groan, his cock hardening.

"Pollux." Dean whispered before moving back over to Cas' stomach. "Abdominal..." He moved down further, but skipped the groin region. Cas let out a whimper, flexing his fingers. Dean noticed this and glanced up with a grin. "Phalangical digits."

Cas glared at him, his breathing becoming more shallow. Dean bit into Cas' thigh. "Femoral." He stated, still smiling as Cas cursed aloud.

"Patellar.." He breathed out, kissing the knee. He moved to the lower leg. "...Crural."

He stopped there, choosing instead to tickle Cas' right foot with his hand. "Petal." He snickered as Cas fidgeted.

"V-very good, D-dean. But you seem to have forgotten a region." Cas' pupils were dilated and he bit his lip needily.

"You kidding? That's my favorite area." Dean crawled back up his boyfriend's body slowly, stopping above his groin. He ran his tongue down the defined V. "Pelvis." He muttered, flicking his tongue gently.

Finally, he whispered "Inguinal" before locking his lips around Cas' throbbing erection, making the boy above him let out a satisfied moan. He took in as much as he could before moving his head back and diving back in at a steady rhythm.

"Dean Dean Dean Dean!" Cas repeated over and over, as if chanting a prayer.

"Yes, angel?" Dean replied, looking up at his boyfriend with a cocky grin. Cas took a moment to recollect himself, fixing Dean with a sultry look.

"You've done very well. I think you deserve to be rewarded." He quickly flipped their position, leaving Dean dumbfounded as Cas shuffled in the drawer beside them for the container of lube Dean kept stashed there.

"Now let me tutor you in something else; how to vocalize correctly." Castiel growled in Dean's ear, causing the other boy to shudder. Dean loved this part. Cas seemed to transform into a different person right in front of his eyes. He went from this intelligent, well-mannered, stick in the mud guy to an incredible and extremely dirty sex kitten.

"Remember, this is for a grade." He breathed out, tickling Dean's ear before biting into his neck, adding to the little marks already residing there.

Dean whimpered as Cas slipped in his now-lubed index finger, twisting it around in the places he knew Dean loved best. He added another soon after, shortly followed by a third. He twisted them around, brushing up against Dean's prostate and making him yelp out.

Castiel removed his fingers, replacing them with his lube- and spit-slicked cock.

"Pop quiz. Who can fuck you like no other?" He quickly slammed into Dean, a grin on his face.

"C-CAS!" Dean screamed out, digging his nails into his lover's back.

"Good job, Mr. Winchester. Now, who's a good little boy?" He thrust in even harder, one hand gripping Dean's shoulder for leverage.

"Cas!" Dean moaned out again without thinking.

"Ooh I'm sorry but that is incorrect!" Cas bit into Dean's chest, nearly drawing blood, as his free hand moved down to quickly pump Dean's erection. Dean's breath hitched as his back arched into the air.

"Now, let's try this again. Who's going to be a good boy and cum for me?" Castiel sped up his movements, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic as he neared climax.

"I-I am!" Dean yelled out before spurting onto his chest and abdomen. Cas followed soon after, pulling out to collapse next to his boyfriend with a satisfied groan.

"So." Cas spoke up after they had caught their breath. "D'you think you'll pass tomorrow?"

"Definitely."


End file.
